Tears That Stain Red
by VIII Dusky Keys XII
Summary: Itachi had killed his clan. Now he's in an organization called Akatsuki, struggling to keep his cool from the thoughts of his brother and how much he had hurt him, along with the man he once loved. Will things go okay or will the blood from his past stain his future? Please R&R. KisaxIta with other side pairings. Possible rape.


_Hey guys! This is Aqua with a fic I created all by myself out of boredom. I've always been a fan of Itachi. He's my favorite character with his past and all. I figured I'd write something on what goes down with him after he left Sasuke all by himself in Konoha. Feel free to read, criticize, and review, definitely! More chapters to come soon!_

_Warning: Will contain yaoi, of course. KisaxIta being the main pairing, with other side pairings and some possible rape, so beware!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters at all. I just own my own imagination._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: My Eyes**_

The wind blew cold and harsh against the Uchiha as he finally, after a whole two days, made it to his destination. To the normal eye, it would seem like he had just walked all that way, covered in blood, just to stare at a tree, but Itachi knew why he was there.

It had been two full days after killing off almost all of the Uchiha clan and Itachi had given himself little to no rest. He was told by none other than Madara Uchiha, himself, that he was to meet a man with blue skin at that very tree. Itachi wasn't sure whether to trust his word or not, but he went along with it, considering he had nowhere else to go, now that the clan was gone.

Oh, how Itachi had missed his brother in just those two days. He couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, who he was with, if he was feeling alright, or if he still laid unconscious at a hospital, most likely. What Itachi couldn't get out of his mind was that single tear that had escaped his eyes the night the clan was murdered. Being a trained ANBU member, Itachi had held all of his emotions back since he was a young boy. There was not a single time he had ever broken down and cried, let alone a single tear. This time, however, had been completely different. He knew how guilty he was and he knew that Sasuke was going to go through the rest of his life, feeling nothing but hatred towards him.

Itachi had grown to love only Sasuke out of the entire clan. He was his little, innocent brother, who knew none of the dark secrets of the clan and Itachi knew that it was better that way. It was better for Sasuke to think his innocent, loving family was killed by his older brother. Things were always better that way. At least in Itachi's mind.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the slightest sound of footsteps in the distance. Too weak to turn his sharingan on, Itachi turned to the sound only to see a tall figure in a black coat with blood red clouds patterned over the fabric.

Itachi's coal black eyes scanned up and down, finding that Madara was right. The man had blue skin, dark blue hair that spiked up at one point, and what seemed to look like gills on each cheek.

"So, you must be the kid I was told to pick up." He said in a growly voice. "When they said 'young', I didn't think this young. How old are you? Ten?"

Itachi instantly knew that he didn't like that guy. "Thirteen." He spoke up after a moment. "I'm thirteen years old. Now, are we going to stand here all day or are you going to take me to where the hideout for 'Akatsuki' is."

"There's many hideouts, kid. So, it all depends on which one you want to go to. But, yeah. I'll take you to the main one, I guess. Since that's where I'm supposed to take you, anyway." He said, obviously trying to sound difficult. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, by the way. Let's go."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, so you can stop calling me 'kid'." He said calmly before jumping off and running up the trees. Kisame followed, a smirk showing his sharp fangs.

"This way, Ita." He cooed, rushing off from branch to branch, ahead of Itachi, who was lagging quite a bit due to loss of stamina.

After a while of running with no talking, Itachi stopped and landed on the ground, panting hard. "You're not too energetic, are you." Kisame muttered, landing down beside him.

"I...just need a break." Itachi whispered, leaning back against a tree as he sat on his bottom. Kisame sighed, already feeling annoyed with the raven haired boy.

"So," Kisame started, sitting down across from him, "They told me you were the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Why'd you go and kill them all like that." Itachi stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the ground. Kisame waited for an answer and when he didn't recieve one, he sighed. "Fine, alright. Don't need to tell me. Are you done with your break so we can go?"

Itachi stood up. "Lead the way." He muttered.

Upon making it to the hideout, which was on water near a giant boulder, the rock opened up and Kisame stepped inside, Itachi following not too far behind.

There were a group of men in the same coat Kisame wore but Itachi didn't see Madara anywhere. "Kisame, thank you for bringing your new partner to us." A man said, appearing to be the leader of the group. "Itachi Uchiha, glad you could be apart of our organization. I'm Pain, the leader of Akatsuki. You will listen to my orders and if you do not, I will have no problem of eliminating you."

"Understood." Itachi said with a blank expression written upon his pale face. With that, Itachi was handed clothes and a coat to match the others. He was assigned a room, the last one at the end of the hall.

As Itachi made his way to his new room, he heard a voice chuckle from behind him. "I love fresh meat. You're pretty cute, Uchiha. How old are you? Ten?"

Itachi growled low under his breath, not bothering to turn around to see who it was. "Thirteen." He muttered.

"Wow, a whole three years difference. I'm surprised. Anyway, I'm Hidan and you best not fuck with my shit or I'll kick your scrawny little ass into next week." Itachi turned to stare up at the male.

"Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. I'm sure you won't want to be caught in my genjutsu." He stated firmly before hearing the all too nausiating voice of Kisame.

"Hey, Itachi. I was thinking after you cleaned up, we could go spar and test out your skills. I'm interested to know what my partner has going for him." He said with a smirk, resting a hand on Hidan's shoulder, who shrugged him off and turned to leave back down to the main room.

"I'm going to rest. Maybe when I get up, if I feel like destroying you." Itachi said, a small smirk playing across his lips.

Kisame only stared in awe at this before opening his mouth. "That...was the first time I saw anything even remotely close to a smile on your pretty little face. You should do that more often." Itachi went back to frowning and turned away, closing his bedroom door in Kisame's face.

The next few days had gone by fast. Itachi would wake up early, leave out to go train by himself before anyone else had the chance to fully even wake up, and by the time the others were awake, Itachi would already be back in his bedroom, away from everyone. That could only go on for so long, however, and soon enough, when Itachi had woken up one morning, Kisame was out in the main room, ready to greet him. The raven haired boy's eyes scanned over the blue skinned male for a moment before he turned away and made his way to the exit of the hideout.

"Wait, Itachi. I'm serious." Kisame said, following after him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "This is too damn early, you know that? Anyway, Pain said that if we don't train with each other soon, we'll never be ready for a mission and I can't have you pulling us down." The Uchiha stopped in his tracks and turned to look up at Kisame.

"Fine. Follow me." Was all the young boy said, before turning back around and making his way deep within the forest. Once they were far enough, the pair came across what seemed to be a clearing with multiple targets set up everywhere. "This is where I train. What do you want to see?" Kisame only smirked and pulled his sword right off of his back.

"I came here to fight you." He said with a big grin running across his blue features. "Let's start this, shall we?" Instantly Itachi jumped back, his hands flinging up to form the signs to signify a jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" He growled out, before a giant ball of flame floated through the air, running over Kisame who managed to jump up and dodge it, but barely. He smirked and leaped forward, charging at Itachi with his sword. With one touch from the sword, Itachi could feel his chakra being drained and he broke free, away from Kisame and his weapon while he still had the chance. _"I have to do this quick before his sword drains all of my chakra." _He thought as he closed his eyes, sharingan forming. Once his eyes opened, the mangekyo came into full use, capturing the shark male in it's haze.

After what was supposedly 72 hours of torture, Kisame collapsed, panting hard, struggling to look up at Itachi, who seemed just as weak as he collapsed as well. "That's some genjutsu you have on you." Kisame panted. "Don't use that on me again, though. I'm not feeling too hot."

Itachi smirked, his eyes returning to normal. "Then no more trying to fight against me. I try to avoid combat as much as possible." He stated, slowly standing up and going over to help the larger male up. "Let's go back to the hideout. I'll make us some dumplings."

"Why dumplings?" Kisame asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried hard not to lean too much onto Itachi. The boy only laughed, helping him move back towards the hideout with ease.

"They're my favorite food."

* * *

_So there you have it. Itachi adjusting to things outside of his village and being considered a 'ten year old' by a few of the Akatsuki members. Poor Ita. ;_; I love him so much. Anyway, review, please. And thank you so much for reading! I love you all!_

_**-Aqua**  
_


End file.
